


Shared Crush

by yukoyaoista



Series: Family Matters [1]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter, Drama & Romance, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Secret Crush, adopted Harley, trio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoyaoista/pseuds/yukoyaoista
Summary: Peter y Harley, desde muy pequeños supieron que su familia no era convencional.Ambos habían sido adoptados desde pequeños por Tony Stark, él genio, millonario, playboy y filántropo que, nadie que vivía en esta era, desconocía. Era obvio que su familia no sería la más normal, sin embargo ninguno de ellos contaba con que esa palabra involucraría que ambos llegaran a tener el crush más grande sobre su padre.Y con el paso del tiempo ambos llegaron a la conclusión de eso jamás se realizaría, por ello decidieron que ambos podrían buscar confort en los brazos de su querido hermano. Porque quién mejor que su hermano para poder entender lo que era estar irremediablemente enamorado del único hombre con el que jamás podrían estar, pero sobre todo quién mejor para entender y no juzgar el hecho de gritar el nombre de Tony Stark, su padre, cuando ambos se derramaban en la mano del otro..Peter Parker x Tony Stark x Harley KeenerADVERTENCIAS: TRIO, R+16





	Shared Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Trio, R+16.
> 
> En este fic ninguno de nuestros protagonistas tienen superpoderes. Tony es un 'simple' genio, millonario, playboy y filántropo que hace varios años atrás adoptó a dos pequeños que cambiarían su vida para siempre. 
> 
> Peter y Harley no son los hijos biológicos de Tony (ni en el fic, ni en el cine, ni en los comics) en esta historia Tony los ha adoptado y criado desde pequeños por lo que si son suseptibles a esto. DEJEN DE LEER.

  

**SHARED CRUSH**

 

Peter y Harley, desde muy pequeños supieron que su familia no era convencional.

Ambos habían sido adoptados desde pequeños por Tony Stark, _EL_ genio, millonario, playboy y filántropo que nadie que vivía en esta era desconocía. Era obvio que su familia no sería la más _normal_ , sin embargo ninguno de ellos contaba con que esa palabra involucraría que ambos llegaran a tener el crush más grande sobre su _padre._

Ninguno de ellos sabía cuándo este sentimiento había comenzado.

Ninguno de ellos sabía cómo habían pasado de mirarle con cariño desde la primera vez que el genio les sonrió a ellos, unos pequeños que habían terminado solos en un orfanato, uno por desgracia del destino al llevarse a sus padres en un accidente del cual ni siquiera recordaba y el otro por la injusticia del destino al ser el hijo de personas que sólo le abandonaron a su suerte incluso antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie por él mismo.  O cuándo habían pasado de la admiración de la primera vez que Tony les construyó un robot que proyectaba hermosos hologramas de estrellas y constelaciones luego de que descubriera su miedo a la oscuridad, hacia el deseo cada vez que veían cómo las manos de su padre construían un nuevo invento y ellos no podían imaginar otra cosa que no fuera aquellas mismas manos sobre su cuerpo. Ni tampoco sabían cómo habían pasado de añorar un beso de buenas noches o un abrazo reconfortante a un beso que les quite el aliento o a una caricia mucho más atrevida que les hiciera gemir y suplicar por más.

Ni Peter ni Harley sabían cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto. Así como tampoco sabían que el mismo amor ‘perverso’ que tenían por su padre adoptivo también era compartido por el otro.

Al menos no al inicio. No hasta hace un año atrás cuando una fecha especial para uno de ellos hizo que ambos descubrieran que aquella pequeña obsesión por el genio era compartida.

.

Aquel día había sido el cumpleaños 16 de Peter.  Todos sus amigos habían llegado a celebrar y para Harley aquello simplemente no podía ser más tedioso y no es que no quisiera a su hermano adoptivo pues realmente le consideraba como su propio hermano de sangre al haber pasado tanto tiempo junto al chico y al haber compartido tantas fascinaciones, gustos y momentos juntos. No.

Lo tedioso involucraba el hecho de que a la fiesta no sólo habían sido invitados Ned y la fastidiosa MJ como de costumbre (Y aclárese que ‘fastidiosa’ de cariño. Harley realmente admiraba a la chica. No cualquiera podría soportar llevar todo un año escolar junto a Peter y a él, considerando que ellos siempre les arrastraban a los dos antes mencionados a un sinfín de problemas. Bueno, en su mayoría él mismo era quien arrastraba a su hermano y a sus amigos a los problemas, pero Peter tampoco era un ‘ángel’)

No, el punto era que su padre había tenido la maravillosa idea de invitar a casi toda la clase, por no decir a casi toda la escuela. Lo cual para un adolescente debería ser el sueño cumplido. Ya saben, una mansión tecnológica para divertirse, mucha comida chatarra, algo de bebida (la mayoría infiltrada por él ya que Peter era un completo mojigato cuando de bebidas se trataba y su padre era demasiado paranoico en que sus hijos no bebieran más que una soda.) y buena música que podía ser escuchada a unos kilómetros a la redonda.

Y el problema en sí era que, como siempre, muchas de las chicas, y chicos, de la escuela creían que esta era la perfecta oportunidad para poder meterse en los pantalones del gran Tony Stark. En frente de sus narices.

Como por ejemplo hace un momento Harley había visto a dos chicas del equipo de porristas prácticamente casi metiéndole mano en los pantalones a su padre de no ser porque su tía Pepper(maravillosa mujer que gracias al cielo siempre les ayudaba a mantener a los ‘buitres’ lejos de su padre) se había colocado al lado del gran Tony Stark y le había pedido que lo acompañe por unos minutos porque necesitaba su firma en unos papeles pendientes y bueno, las porristas pueden ser unas ‘perfectas muñecas andantes sin mucho cerebro’ pero ni si quera ellas son tan tontas como para intentar algo frente a su tía con su mirada asesina y con una belleza que ellas desearían tener.

Luego de que la situación estuviera ‘bajo control’ Harley había decidido ir a fastidiar un momento a su hermano quien parecía bastante incómodo con el ambiente.

“Rayos mallitas, luces como si fueras a vomitar. Estás seguro que no quieres que te traiga una bolsa de papel.” Había comentado Harley con una media sonrisa al ver a Peter tener la mirada fija sobre su bebida que ni siquiera había tocado.

“Lo que necesita es dejar de pensar en ese ‘amor imposible’ del que nunca nos ha querido contar, olvidarlo y salir de una vez por todas con Danny. Eso o tener lo suficientes h…”

“Lenguaje” interrumpió Peter a MJ quien simplemente rodó los ojos.

“…coraje… para declararte de una vez por todas a esa ‘perfecta persona’ de la que no has parado de suspirar desde que te conozco” terminó la chica cruzándose de brazos.

Peter simplemente suspiró antes de mirar a su amiga con resignación. “Primero, ¿Danny Rand? ¿En serio MJ? ¡Somos amigos! ¡Jamás me ha visto de otra forma!” comentó el chico e inmediatamente alzó su mano al ver que su amiga iba a comenzar a protestar. “y aunque eso fuera verdad, Danny no es mi tipo.”

“Muy bien, ¿entonces por qué no nos cuentas quién es tu tipo hermanito.”

“El hecho que tengas unas semanas más que yo, no significa que me puedas llamar así.” Gruñó el de ojos chocolate con fastidio.

“Tengo tres semanas y cuatro días más que tú, y cuando Tony nos adoptó me dio todo el derecho de llamarte así y también toda la charla amorosa de ‘cuidar a tu hermano’”

“¡Sólo son unas semanas!”

“¡Tres semanas y cuatro días!”

“El punto es” interrumpió MJ entornando los ojos ante la actitud de sus amigos, “Dinos de una vez por todas ‘tu tipo’ y así por lo menos y podremos encontrar a alguien para ti"

"No necesito a 'alguien'"

"Bien" se rindió MJ "dinos para que al menos no creamos que eres algún tipo de nerd asexual"

“¡Bien!” gruñó bajo el chico mientras bajaba la mirada al sentir las mejillas un poco calientes. “Es- uh- mi tipo ideal sería… supongo que sería alguien intelectual.”

“Entonces podemos descartar a Flash y a Luke.” Se aventuró a decir Ned quien llegaba con algunas botanas en sus brazos.

“¡¿Flash Thompson?!”

“¿Conoces a otro Flash?”

“¡Ni siquiera los hubiera puesto como sustitutos en mi lista!” medio gritó Peter al chico quien sólo se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo, aunque con una sonrisa en los labios.

“Muy bien, ¿entonces que otra pista tenemos de tu ‘chico ideal’?”

“Rayos, eso sonó muy ñoño, incluso para algo referente a Peter” comentó Harley con una media sonrisa que fue respondida con una igual de parte de la chica.

“Quiero morir” gimió Peter casi bañándose con su bebida por el brusco movimiento de querer enterrar su rostro entre sus manos.

“Ya cállate y continúa, nerd.” Habló MJ tomando un poco de las botanas de Ned.

“uh... alguien- alguien ¿moreno?”

“Hablas del color de piel, de ojos, o que tenga un gran pen-”

“¡De cabello oscuro!” se apresuró a decir Peter mirando hacia los lados y rogando que nadie estuviera espiando su conversación, y por nadie se refería a su tia Pepper o a su padre.

“Muy bien. Entonces Danny está completamente descartado.” Comentó MJ tragando una patata frita.

“¿Qué tal Sam?” preguntó Ned a lo que Harley respondió con un “¿Sam Alexander?”

“¿Qué?- ¡NO!” habló rápidamente Peter. “¡Dije inteligente!”

“Ok, concedido.” Habló Harley.

“O quizá… ¿Sam Wilson?” habló luego de un momento MJ con una sonrisa del gato Cheshire.

“¡¿El amigo de papá?! ¿¡Estás loca!?”

“Oh vamos, Parker. Es listo y es moreno.”

“Tiene la edad de mi padre.”

“Eso no es un problema.” Se atrevió a hablar Harley mientras a su mente venía la imagen de Tony y él la cama, imagen que se sacudió inmediatamente. Ni el lugar ni el momento adecuado, se reprendió. Más tarde quizá.

“Además, ¿qué no siempre dicen que los mayores son los más experimentados?” preguntó Ned volviéndose a encoger de hombros. “¿Qué?” preguntó cuando todas las miradas estuvieron sobre él. “Sólo lo escucho siempre”

“Aun cuando la edad no fuera un impedimento.” Comentó Peter tentativamente. “No es-  simplemente no.”

“No es él. Adelante, puedes decirlo nerd.” Comentó MJ con voz suave, intentando confortar a su mejor amigo. “Sabes que en algún momento tendrás que elegir ¿verdad?” continuó la chica mirando a las personas pasar. “Tendrás que superarlo o-”

“No existe otra opción” interrumpió Peter con suavidad pero también con firmeza.

“Quizá si-”

“No.” Volvió a interrumpir Peter con más fuerza para finalmente suspirar con desanimo. “Además, es sólo un tonto crush. Se me pasará algún día.” A pesar de que Peter no lo dijo en voz alta, el ‘espero’ estaba más que claro.

Harley simplemente miró un momento a su hermano antes de que este comentara un ‘iré por una soda’ antes de desaparecer rumbo a la cocina.

Y mientras veía a su hermano desaparecer entre la gente se preguntó por qué Peter parecía que desde un inició miro a ‘aquella misteriosa persona’ como alguien quien ‘jamás tendría’.

Y es que Harley siempre supuso que la persona de la que estaba enamorado su hermano era Harry Osborn, el mejor amigo de este, pero la pregunta del millón radica en ‘si ese fuera el misterioso chico, ¿por qué su hermano nunca se había atrevido a algo más con él?’ Pues si él recuerda bien, durante un tiempo el chico Osborn parecía muy interesado en Pete.

Bien, se dijo a si mismo Harley, ya habían pasado muchos años haciéndose la misma pregunta. No pasaría un solo minuto más rompiéndose su cabeza intentando encontrar una explicación en lugar de preguntarle directamente a su hermano sobre ello. Ya estaban demasiado grandecitos para ello.

Por ello, decidido, Harley simplemente comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia donde había visto a Peter desaparecer bajo las curiosas miradas de MJ y Ned.

Claro que no esperaba encontrarse con su hermano cerca de una de las puertas que accedían a la cocina, escondiéndose mientras miraba atenta y calladamente en su interior.

Harley quiso preguntar qué sucedía, cuando desde su posición logró divisar la escena que tenía tan perplejo a su hermano.

Harry Osborn se encontraba cerca del gran refrigerador besándose con un hombre a quien tenía fuertemente agarrado del rostro.

A su padre adoptivo, Tony Stark.

Harley no estuvo consciente de cuantos segundos pasaron pero imaginó que varios desde que al volver su mirada no encontró a su hermano y cuando volvió su mirada a la cocina tampoco encontró a Osborn, sino simplemente a Tony quien se encontraba sentado en una de las altas sillas, de espaldas a él, con el torso inclinado hacia la elegante isla.

Cuando la fiesta acabó, luego de que el joven del cumpleaños desapareciera de la fiesta, Harley aún se preguntaba cómo es que las cosas habían terminado así. Y es que no era para menos, ¿Harry Osborn? ¿Cómo es que él se había atrevido a ello? ¿Cómo es que su padre lo había permitido? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo había comenzado aquello? ¡Si hasta hace unos meses él y Peter lograron satisfactoriamente quitarle de encima a su padre a aquel molesto militar de sonrisa idiota ‘Steve Rogers’ y antes de aquello había sido el insufrible egomaníaco ‘doctor Strange’ y antes de él el embajador de cuarta T’Challa de la ciudad de ‘Solo Dios conoce el nombre’. ¡¿Cuándo?!.

Los siguientes días que siguieron Peter lució cansado y bastante abatido. Tony quiso animarle invitándoles a salir o a bajar al taller para trabajar en sus proyectos pero su hermano simplemente se excusaba con la escuela para salir o con las tareas para encerrarse en su habitación y él, bueno, después de aquello simplemente seguía el ejemplo de su hermano.

Le resultaba increíblemente doloroso el sólo pensar en pasar tiempo con Tony y en recordar cómo Osborn había logrado tener aquello que el tan fervientemente anhelaba. Simplemente no podía.

Necesitaba respuestas. Asegurarse de que su hermano estaba bien luego de aquello, preguntarle si sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Necesitaba a su apoyo, necesitaba al compañero y confidente con el que siempre ideaban algo para alejar a las pestes de su padre.

Necesitaba quitar a Osborn de encima de su padre, nada bueno resultaría de aquello.

Pero tenía que hacerlo sin que Tony les escuchara y por eso mintió diciendo que iría a la escuela por unos libros que había olvidado y en su lugar se mantuvo  vigilando la casa alejado un par de metros hasta que vió el deportivo de su padre salir. Esperó un buen momento y luego volvió a la casa en silencio.

Con sigilo pero a la vez también con firmeza subió el ascensor y se dirigió al cuarto de Peter para hablar… Claro que nadie le prepararía para la segunda sorpresa que se encontraría.

Ahí, sobre la cama se encontraba su hermano completamente absorto, con la camisa levantada, sin pantalones y con el bóxer enredado en uno de sus tobillos con una mano enredada en su pene y la otra perdiéndose más abajo, sus dedos empujando con fuerza en su entrada mientras intentaba acallar sus gemidos mordiéndose el labio.

Harley le observó, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas y los labios rojos. Y con el rostro empañado en lágrimas y la mirada perdida, llena de dolor y desesperación.

Harley frunció el entrecejo mientras miraba a su hermano tratar desesperadamente de alcanzar el clímax preguntándose qué rayos era lo que estaba pasando hasta que los temblores y los jadeos desesperados comenzaron a hacerle saber que Peter estaba cerca.

Hasta que el semen pintó la diestra de su hermano y hasta que los labios de Peter exclamaron un nombre en un gemido lastimero mientras que más lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de su hermano.

Hasta que entendió todo cuando el ‘Tony’ que Peter exclamó entre lágrimas con dolor llegó a sus oídos.

Hasta que cada pieza tomó su lugar y entendió todo.

Osborn nunca fue a quien Peter amaba desesperadamente. Era Tony.

_“¿entonces qué otra pista tenemos de tu ‘chico ideal’?” “supongo- supongo que un tipo…  ¿intelectual?” “alguien- alguien ¿moreno?” “Tiene la edad de mi padre.” “Eso no es un problema.”_

Siempre había sido Tony.

La misma persona que él amaba con la misma desesperación y la misma amargura por saber que nunca sería suyo.

Su padre.

“Harley” pronunció apenas en un susurro Peter con los ojos completamente abiertos y aterrados y la postura tensa cuando se encontró con los ojos de su hermano mirándole desde la puerta. “Yo- yo… Por favor, te lo suplico. No me odies.” Pidió con desesperación mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba en espasmos por el llanto. “Por favor. No le digas.”

Harley se quedó unos momentos mirando a Peter. A la persona con la que compartió desde pequeño y a la persona que aprendió a amar incondicionalmente. A su hermano.

Hasta que las suplicas desesperadas de Peter le trajeron a la realidad y le hicieron llegar hasta donde estaba su hermano y tomarlo en sus brazos. Y abrazarlo con fuerza mientras sobaba su espalda intentando confortarlo y calmarle.

Y cuando los temblores cesaron luego de varios minutos y Peter pareció relajarse, Harley tomó el suficiente coraje para apartarle un poco para mirarle al rostro.

Al inicio el chico de ojos miel no quiso dejarle ir, tal vez pensó que él le apartaría con asco o quien sabe que idea terrible habría cruzado por su mente en ese momento. Pero cuando Harley tomó su mano Peter este último por fin le miró a los ojos antes de abrirlos grandemente con sorpresa.

Peter simplemente aguantó la respiración mientras en los ojos de su hermano distinguía el mismo tono opaco de la resignación pintando sus orbes cielo. El mismo efecto que cada día veía frente al espejo. La misma desesperación y dolor en sus ojos que traía consigo el sentimiento de anhelar fervientemente algo que sabes nunca podrás alcanzar.

“Tú…”

Harley le dio una sonrisa triste y esa fue toda la confirmación que Peter pudo necesitar para entenderlo. Entender que ambos estaban en la misma situación.

“Jamás- jamás lo mencionaste” habló Peter luego de varios minutos en silencio.

“No es tan fácil, tu mejor que nadie lo sabe.”

“No. Me refiero sólo al hecho de que amabas a alguien.”

“No lo sé. Ni siquiera eso era fácil para mí.” Respondió sinceramente Harley con un pequeño suspiro.

Peter bajó la mirada un segundo mientras todas las cosas comenzaban a cobrar sentido en su mente. Las bromas algo crueles en las que siempre hacían equipo para librarse de los eternos seguidores y acosadores de su padre, las sonrisas que esbozaban cada vez que Tony les abrazaba o les felicitaba, sonrisas que nunca podían ser del todo de felicidad ya que los gestos nunca parecían ser suficientes, nunca lo que ellos deseaban. Las salidas con chicos de su edad que nunca llegaban a más que un simple beso con sabor a agonía, porque nunca eran de la persona que ellos querían.

Ahora las cosas tenían sentido pensó Peter mientras se miraba desnudo, manchado por su mismo placer que escondía sentimientos de desesperación. Desnudo, se repitió Peter un momento después mientras caía en cuenta que él estaba _casi completamente_ desnudo, manchando también un poco los pantalones de Harley con su semen así como también su mano completamente manchada que sostenía su hermano.

Y con las mejillas completamente rojas esta vez fue Peter quien intentó apartarse de Harley rápidamente haciendo que este sonriera ladino. Harley tomó la mano inmovilizando así un poco al contrario y evitando que este saliera huyendo. Aún tenía algo que hacer.

La otra mano de Harley fue a parar al rostro de Peter quien inmediatamente le miró confuso antes de cambiar su mirada por una sorprendida al ver que Harley se acercaba para besarle.

“No… No podemos-”se apresuró a hablar Peter con los ojos muy abiertos.      

“Quién mejor que yo.”

Y ante aquella última frase Peter le miró por unos minutos antes de bajar la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas. Harley volvió a levantar el rostro del joven antes de besarle suavemente.

Esta vez Peter no se resistió.

Ya no estaría sólo. Ninguno de los dos sufriría solos.

Podrían nunca llegar a tener aquello que deseaban fervientemente, a aquel que deseaban con fuerza. Pero al menos no estarían más solos.

Por ello aquel día ambos se permitieron buscar confort en los brazos de su querido hermano, porque quién mejor que él para poder entender lo que era estar irremediablemente enamorado del único hombre con el que jamás podrían estar, pero sobre todo quién mejor para entender y no juzgar el hecho de gritar el nombre de Tony Stark, su padre, cuando ambos se derramaban en la mano del otro.

.

Claro que en medio del éxtasis ninguno notó cómo una figura les observaba desde la puerta de la habitación, entre la sorpresa de ver a sus dos pequeños entregados en los brazos del otro y entre la excitación de escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por ambos mientras alcanzaban el punto máximo del placer.

 

Continuará.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy viva! (Se levanta como Mushu)
> 
> No puedo creer que vuelva con otro fic de este trio (y eso que hace poco solamente traje 'He is ours' que también es un TonyxPeterxHarley) Creo que me estoy haciendo algo adicta a estos tres... (bueno, ¿pueden culparme? ¡Son simplemente perfectos juntos! ¡¿porqué decidirse por cual de nuestros chicos es el mejor para Tony cuando ambos lo son?!)
> 
> En fin. Para los curiosos (y los observadores) supongo que ya habrán visto que esta obra esta marcada como 1 de una serie. Pues si, esta es es la primera parte de 'Family Matters', una serie que mi mente creo en un momento de estrés (rayos, debería estar estresada más seguido ._. ) y la serie, en teoría, constará de 3 historias. La primera desde el punto de vista de nuestros dos queridos 'angelitos', la segunda desde el punto de vista de nuestro amado genio y la última una culminación de todo este enredo y secretos familiares. 
> 
> La verdad es que no es la primera vez que hago un fic de ellos, pero si la primera en la que me atrevo a darles un lazo mucho más estrecho y estoy muy nerviosa con el hecho de cómo va a ser recibido esto. En fin. Las aclaraciones y advertencias fueron hechas desde el inicio así que si alguien decidió ignorarlas háganse responsables por ello y dejen a los demás disfrutar, por favor. 
> 
> Bueno, dicho todo lo anterior. Harry Osborn, ¡rayos jovencito!
> 
> Debo decir que tras todo lo ocurrido en este fic, hay una gran explicación y un enorme trasfondo (me conocen) que espero puedan seguir leyendo para que lo averiguen. 
> 
> Realmente espero que esta historia les haya gustado, o que por lo menos les haya hecho pasar un buen rato. 
> 
> Sin más que decir los espero en la segunda parte de esta serie. 
> 
> Siempre a su servicio para más shippeos locos.
> 
> Yuko Yaoista.


End file.
